Story Time
by TheTerrorOfTheVoid
Summary: Right, so I'm an angel with the fate of the world resting on my shoulders. There's been a disturbance in the living world about a supposedly impossible reincarnation happening. It obviously isn't so impossible now since I was sent here to investigate. Know what I found out? Aliens. And they nearly ruined the balance of life and death. How troublesome, aliens and their civil wars...
1. Prologue

**YAH, Hi everyone~ I've really had some weird obsession with Transformers lately so I thought I'd put some ideas down on paper (or fanfiction in this case). It was driving me crazy and no one else in school is even remotely interested in it (I'm the only Transfan! NUUUUU-). **

**Anyway, some of my friends told (more like coerced) me to post this story and I guess I'd have to warn you guys that this is my first fic. Some parts may be OOC and stuff, and I'd appreciate all the help I can get through your reviews! Now, ON WITH IT!**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Transformers. If I did, then I'd be crazy rich. Which is impossible. I only own my OC, and Rheo owns Frostwind who won't appearing for a very long time.  
**

* * *

-no this is not a line break-

* * *

_._

.  
_Prologue_

_._

Everyone has a story.

That was what my brother said.

It starts from birth and ends in death. He said that no one ever remembers the beginning except for those parts in the story that we all consider precious. Our first fall, our first words, our first few steps and even the first hug. When you forget the rest, it isn't wiped out from the book. You just skip that part. You might get glimpses of those forgotten memories. Tiny glimpses, but you get the idea. Brother said that you might have only skimmed that part of the story, but never truly read it. That's why it was only glimpses.

It was because of my brother that I loved stories. He said that like each and every fairytale, novel, poem and song, there was always an end somewhere. Sure there might be a sequel or something that was a different but connected part, but there is always the time where the author puts down the pen. The book is published, and showed to the world. A person's story isn't edited though. Brother said that people's stories must never be edited, unlike what a novel in the real world goes through. Never edit a person's story, even if it seems like it was for the better.

But what would you do if you had the power to edit someone's story? To make their lives better and much more peaceful?

You see, I have that power, but I can only do it if it's worth the effort. Like what I did with my life story. I edited it so much, it almost didn't seem like my life anymore. It became a whole new different story.

In the end, I had too much power.

I just ended up killing myself.

* * *

**Okay, so that's a bit short. I promise I'll work on it! Honest! Really!**

**So...review? If you want?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay, I feel a bit lame because of the semi-crappy prologue and stuff, so I thought I'd clear up some things here. Thanks to** _TFPKO Fan Girl_ **and **_SomeoneThatExists _**for the follow and the review. And honestly, I don't care if I just get one review, I'll just keep updating. And thanks for the views!**

_I've said it once, I'll say it again! I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS!_

**Now, let's continue on, shall we?  
**

* * *

.

.  
_Chapter 1_

_._

It was quiet except for the roaring fire in the fireplace.

And the off-tune song that Allen was humming. But I don't think that counts since I can actually barely hear that.

We were in his office that resembled something like a cross between the Victorian era and Star Trek which was weird in itself. The chairs seemed antique, along with the tables, cabinets and even the maroon carpet on the floor. Meanwhile, the walls were all metal which had that alien, futuristic feel. For me, anyways. And the one that owned this office was weirder.

"Allen?"

He didn't answer. Probably busy doing paperwork.

"Allen?" I tried again. Nope, no answer. Still scribbling.

"Allen, dammit, talk to me here!" I shouted at him, making him jolt in his seat. I shifted on his undeniably comfortable sofa-chair-reclining bed hybrid (another weird part of his office) that was off in the side of the room and stretched my legs which I had put up on it.

"Yes Aemilia?" he asked as he relaxed back on his chair and put down his pen. Allen was an overly-handsome man. Like, literally. With blondish brown hair that _always_ stayed down (I suspect a bottle of hair gel a day), smooth features and lovely green eyes, he can catch any woman's eye. He was a true gentleman and hard worker, and generally everything a woman could ask for. He was just dense and a tiny bit lacking at the common sense department. He also likes lilies, roses, teddy bears, chocolates and drama. The pictures up on the walls are proof.

I raised an eyebrow at him over the book that I was holding up. "Three hundred years of being your partner in this job and you still call me by my full first name. I've told you a million times, call me Mili, like everyone else does."

He sighed and leaned forward, taking his pen again. "I have gotten used to it. Does it even bother you now?"

I thought about it and shrugged, sliding down into a half sitting- half lying down position. "No, but it became a habit to remind you. Who knows, maybe you'll have a sudden change of heart."

He sighed again as his pile of paperwork suddenly grew. What the hell, more dead people? "A heart that I don't have."

I frowned at him. "Even if you're already dead, that doesn't mean you're already heartless." I put the book down on my lap. "And why is your work always piling up? Don't tell me there's another war going on in the living world...?"

"No, not really...Okay, maybe there is." he admitted as he absently fingered his pen that never ran out of ink. "But the living ones were not the ones who started it. They had only gotten caught up with it."

I sat up properly and ran a pale hand through my red hair. "So there is a war in the living world." I sighed. "Man, why do the living ones always wage wars when they'll just get nothing from it. It's useless and just a waste of time." Allen nodded with me.

"War has already become part of our world. Nothing can change that unless the darkness within the living ones' hearts is extinguished."

"True, true." I looked at the book at my lap and put it on the table. "So do you need help in your paperwork?"

Allen looked at me with wide eyes. "What?"

"Do you need any help with your paperwork?" I repeated.

"No, of course not." he furrowed his brow. "Your job is to read and guard the destiny of the living ones. Not to make sure that every person that dies will not go to the wrong judgement. That is my job."

I shrugged. "It does get boring if that's the only thing you do in three hundred years."

"Nonetheless, it is still your job."

There was silence before a book shimmered into existence at my lap. "Ooooh, lookie here, it's a new life story!" I turned to the title page where the person's name was. "Sam Witwicky. Strange name."

"It is actually pretty normal for me." Allen resumed scribbling.

"Only because you're also strange." I muttered even as I had started reading already.

"I am sorry, did you say something?"

"Nope, nothing. Nothing at all."

We both descended into silence as we continued on with our jobs.

Until someone knocked on the door.

Allen barely paused scribbling as he called out, "Come in."

The door opened and a pink-haired angel waltzed in, a silver harp in his arms, with his white robe billowing out behind him. His wings were folded properly at his back. Oh, a messenger angel. Wonder what kind of message he has now. All the messenger angels are the same. They have this giant white wings with blindingly white, always-billowing robes and they were all barefoot. They even look alike. The only difference between all the messenger angels were their hairstyles, hair color and voice. I even saw an angel with a blonde afro hairdo once! No kidding! It took me a few days to get over it while Allen kept on looking at me curiously with all the sudden giggles that spilled out my mouth.

The angel stood regally in front of Allen's desk but Allen didn't even look up as he addressed the guy. "Yes?"

The angel (still unknown name) was sort of looking down at Allen while looking innocently meek at the same time (how did I come up with that description?). "The Legion is asking if you have received a report of a possible reincarnation in the living world."

Allen looked up at him and furrowed his brows. I paused in my reading and made a red bookmark out of thin air, slipping it between the pages where I stopped. "Reincarnation?" he asked slowly, disbelieving.

The angel seemed as disbelieving as Allen was. "Yes. Even if there were no reports on that ever since the early thirteen hundreds."

Allen and I shot each other a look. "I will check." Allen replied. "Do you have a name?"

The angel nodded and said, "Sam Witwicky."

Allen immediately froze and turned to me. I gaped at the angel who also turned when Allen did. "Sam Witwicky?" I asked, just to make sure.

"Sam Witwicky."

"As in Samuel James Witwicky?"

"Yes, that is the name." angel-dude eyed me suspiciously. "You know of him?"

I raised the book and opened it on the title page. I tapped the words written in gold ink. "I have his book, his life-story."

He looked vaguely thoughtful as he went over and took a look at it. "Well, this is quite the development, I would say."

"Noooo, really?" I asked, sarcasm intended. Angel (default name for the winged beings wearing billowing man-dresses) looked mildly offended.

"I must take this book to the Legion*, Destiny-reader*. Keeper*," he turned to Allen who was searching his paperwork pile, "I will return in a day's time to retrieve Sam Witwicky's file."

Allen shooed him off and Angel walked out, the door closing on its own behind him.

We were quiet for a few seconds before I broke the silence. "Well that was a very strange development. It has been two-hundred and twenty-one years since a messenger came here."

"Yes. Almost made me forget of how...different messengers were." Allen mused.

"I'll say. Need help searching for that file?"

"Definitely."

* * *

**Yay! Chapter 1's done! I'll be putting in some definitions for some words which I invented solely for this fic.****  
**

_**Legion **- think of them as the angel council. They take care of all the problems that may happen in the cycle of human life._

**_Destiny-reader _**_-__ as the name suggests, they literally read destinies. Aemilia, and the other destiny-readers receive books that contains life stories of all the people on the living world. The destiny-readers have something like an intuition when a person's destiny is different than what is written in their book, and so, they are given power to correct this by rewriting what is supposed to happen in the said person's book. They don't really need to read it since they are automatically given the knowledge of every different life story of each person, but it's more of less a requirement since if they don't read it, they're generally just going to laze around._

**_Keeper _**_- Allen's job. Keepers make sure that each person who died will not go to the wrong judgement (like Hell, Heaven...you get the idea) and they do their jobs by checking all the files of each dead person on the list of inhabitants in each judgement._

**Okay, if any of you guys have any questions, you can ask via review or pm. I'm available either way.**

**If there's anything wrong with it, please inform me. I'd hate to disappoint any readers. Have a nice day!**


	3. Chapter 2

**I gotta say thank you to all those who viewed and reviewed this story. So thanks to** _AndromedaAI _**and **_TFPKO Fan Girl._ **Some of the ideas used on the previous chapter are thanks to** _SomeoneThatExists._

**Now, just a note for the readers. The Cybertronians won't be for another one or two chapters since Aemilia will have to go through different problems for a bit until I figure out if I want Allen to join her in going to the living world (oops, spoilers). Now, I guess I'll say this already: it was rated T for curse words which will be used in this chapter.  
**

_I've said it twice, I'll say it again! I do not own Transformers!_

**And let's proceed to the story.**

* * *

.

.

_Chapter 2_

.

The moment a messenger angel came through the door the next day, I knew it was bad news. After all, what kind of angel who has a grim face on brings happy news? Well, the Legion are composed of angels and their always grim-faced, even when they bring good news, so I guess they count. Okay, getting back on topic: the angel who came in this time had layered, cream-colored hair and the thing about him that nearly made me guffaw was that he was a tall, bulky-looking muscular guy, and he had princess curls as his hairstyle. And he had bangs. Like, girly bangs with a little pink heart clip keeping it to the side. God, I can't stop laughing!

Allen looked constipated trying to keep in his laughter and he had to hide the bottom part of his face with Sam Witwicky's file which I found just a short while ago. He was also slightly hunched over and his shoulders were shaking as he sat behind his desk, trying (and just about failing) to act normally.

Angel looked oblivious to Allen's barely hidden mirth and he just glanced at me dismissively when I made a choking sound, pushing one of Allen's pillow against my face to cover my laughter.

"The Legion has had a discussion about this...predicament." Angel said conversationally as he placed the book on Allen's desk. "They say that they are going to send in some destiny readers to keep track of the development in the living world."

Oh gosh, I can just see the pink tutu!

"And that all Keepers are requested to be vigilant of any other happenings similar to this one."

I can see the Swan Lake theme playing in the background...oh, why did he have to have princess curls?!

"So far, none have been detected, but more Keepers are being recruited for the extra work. That is all."

By now, I have gotten red in the face trying to muffle my laughter with one of Allen's ancient-looking pillows. The pillow(poor pillow), had gotten some of my saliva in it, but I ignored it, trying to get the image of the angel doing Swan Lake in front of dozens of old ladies who keep commenting on his family jewels which were well-shaped with the little tutu. I think I just died a little inside. Shit. Dammit, this is...I can't even describe this!

"T-thank you for the information." Allen said shakily, calming down somewhat. I sucked in a breath to calm down while I smiled thoughtfully to myself. Little things like this were what made our lifetime jobs worth it. There were so many strange (but fun) things in this realm and sometimes those were the only things that can cheer us up now.

We lived in something the Legion had called 'Angeli Regni' or 'Angel Realm'. Everyone in here were essentially dead people who were deemed worthy enough to work as an angel. There were four main classes in the Angel Realm. The council, the workers, healers and warriors, and in that order. Destiny-readers and Keepers were under the workers category along with millions of other jobs that I still don't know. The main concept is that workers work to keep the harmony in the living world, the healers heal whatever lost soul ventures into our realm (lost souls are usually those who committed suicide, self-harm, that sort of thing; those who killed were sometimes included but those were rare since almost no soul can escape Judgement's annoyingly watchful eye) and they kind of serve as medics to the warriors. Warriors kept our realm safe from the occasional demon popping up somewhere.

"It was nothing." replied the man cheerfully. I looked at Allen and saw that he was gaining his composure but his features were tight, showing that he was still mildly uncomfortable.

"Okay." Allen said lightly, handing Angel Sam's file which Angel took meekly.

There was a resounding silence which both men seemed at a loss on what to do next.

"Well," I clapped my hands once, making the two jump slightly, "I suppose that's all, then?" I asked Angel (still on the default name basis).

Angel nodded and bowed, exiting as he did so. Almost immediately after the door closed, Allen laughed. Like, loudly and boisterously. Almost made me laugh too but out of common courtesy since Angel just might still be behind the door, I didn't and just sighed.

"That...was a first." I stated blandly once Allen managed to stop.

"Yes. Yes, indeed." he replied, still amused.

A few minutes of silence.

"...Allen."

"Yes Aemilia?"

"Wipe that smile off your face."

* * *

Work resumed to normal after that. Or the angels' definition of normal, anyways.

"Allen."

"Yes dear?"

"Why are we here again?"

We were in the waiting room after receiving a summons from the Legion. Maybe something about that resurrection thing again? Nah, I don't know. To be honest, this place didn't even seem like a waiting room. More like a...game room or something because apparently, the Legion were slow people and to prevent the summoned angels from getting bored, they installed some gaming systems similar to those of the living world. They just went a bit...overboard. Like, rows upon rows upon rows of unknowable gadgets (I was born at a time when technology was just about to be developed) and bouncy bean bag seats in neon littered the corridor-like room. Allen once compared it to something called 'computer shop'. He was always updated on the human world since it became a sort of necessity after reading some files of people who died via something called 'toaster'. I wonder how that happened.

"I honestly don't know." Allen replied absently.

"Ah."

We stayed in silence as we both stared at our own monitors.

"Zombie behind you Aemilia."

"On it."

Glad to say that I was a fast learner at this Left 4 Dead game.

"The car's alarm is on."

"Ah." Allen paused. "The horde is coming."

Shooting sounds accompanied by zombie gurgle-snarl-screech language filled the quiet corridor-like room.

We were like that for a good hour before a messenger angel tapped our shoulders and pulled us into the meeting room. We stood there stupidly until we heard the sound of a throat clearing. Just a moment afterwards, we were kneeling on our right knees, left hand at our chest and head bowed.

"Rise young ones."

I twitched, unnoticed, at the deep baritone and Allen and I rose in tandem, keeping our eyes low to the ground, as we were once instructed to, long ago.

"You were called here," the voice started. "because of the disturbance of the cycle, the one we were all called to protect." I fought the urge to look up, knowing that it was against angel laws to look up at the Legion. Only a select few who were under the Legion's good graces were allowed and even that was rare, considering that angels were at least trillions, if not more, in number. No one really knows why we weren't allowed to look, just that we were told not to, and no one would really want to find out what would happen if you managed to mess up with the highest form of authority you know.

Seeing as Allen seemed a bit too rigid and nervous to respond, I did the job for him. "Y-yes sir." I mentally cursed myself for the stutter, thinking that I made a poor impression of myself. Damn it.

"Now, do you know why you were called here?"

I shook my head, feeling a bit more confident. "No sir."

"We, the Legion, have chosen you, Aemilia Raya, to fulfill a mission."

Wait, me?

"May I ask why, sir?" Allen said hesitantly, after a few seconds of my shock-induced silence.

"We have read her file, and deem her worthy and fit for the job. Her task is to mainly try to investigate the reason of this reincarnation. If it is the cause of a possible new deity in the living world, then she will try to communicate with them, to find out what they are doing in our world." There was a pause as I heard one of the Legion members shuffling some papers. "We cannot tolerate the possibility of the balance that we have all been working our second lives on be tipped. This cycle is the reason why we are all here. To leave this case unattended might result in the unbalance of our realm and the destruction of the living world." There was a sigh. "If you will agree to this mission, we will be placing several warriors and workers with you to ensure your stay in the living world will go as planned. And now only one question remains: do you, Aemilia Raya, accept the duty of a warrior, to save our realm and return the balance of our worlds?"

What. The. Hell. They're turning me into a Warrior just for a single mission? And with several more warriors and workers included? Okay, sure it might be the result of the end of all worlds if it fails, but still, why are they putting so much effort and worrying over a single reincarnation?'

"I would gladly accept the mission, sir, but why put so much effort in one small problem such as this?"

There was a pause and this time, it was a woman who answered. "Have you ever heard of the butterfly effect Aemilia? One small incident such as this may be the cause of the tip of the delicate balance of the cycle, decades, centuries, or maybe even millennium from now. It is important to investigate this, to find out the cause, to prevent this from happening again."

Ah. The butterfly effect. What an annoying reasoning. Never mind, it's still important anyway. "Okay."

"If I may ask, why was I also included here?" Allen said. I detected a hint of annoyance in his tone. On what, I'll never know.

It was the woman who replied. "Ah, yes. You will be one of Aemilia's companions should you agree to join the mission."

"Ah. Okay."

"If you do not want to join, then just inform us. We are not forcing you."

"..."

Nothing more was said, and we were ushered out of the room.

Allen and I stood in that game room dumbly for a few minutes. It was Allen who broke the silence.

"Am I dreaming?"

"No. What makes you think that?"

"It seems a bit unbelievable."

"Well suck it up and start believing."

"..."

"..."

"There wouldn't be time for another game now, would there?"

"Maybe."

"..."

"..."

"Come on, let's go pack for your little mission."

"Sure."

* * *

**And so concludes chapter 2. Any thoughts, questions, suggestions, something you want to happen, go ahead and review. Have a nice day!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all those who viewed, reviewed and just outright appreciated my story. Really, thank you guys!**

**Now, just a little question: Aemilia is on her way to the living world, which Cybertronian do you guys want her to meet first? I'm not really putting up a poll since there are a lot of possibilities, and I'm leaving it to you guys to vote on who you want, just go ahead and review it...**

_I know I've said it before, but just to be sure: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS!_

**Now, for chapter three...**

* * *

.

.

_Chapter 3_

.

"Allen."

"Yes Aemilia?"

"Stop! You're hurting me!"

"I cannot just stop this, you know that Aemilia. And I am not hurting you."

"Yes you are!" I wailed as more of my red hair got snipped off. "My hair is my life! Stop cutting my hair!"

"It's a requirement for your human disguise Aemilia." Allen sighed as he continued cutting expertly. Who knew Allen was a hairdresser in his first life? "Aemilia, when was the last time you brushed your hair?"

I sniffed and thought about it. "160 years, give or take." I faked some more tears. "Why do you have to cut my hair?! Couldn't you just leave it alone?!"

"Aemilia..." Allen sighed again as he put down the scissors. "There. Now it's done."

I stopped the tears and put on my angry face. "Fine, what's done is done. Now I have to wait another century before my hair reaches my back again."

"Stop being so overdramatic. It'll grow easily again."

"Easy for you to say."

"Are you implying that I am bald when I have a perfectly good amount of hair on my head?"

"What? How did you get to that conclusion?"

"Never mind."

"Fine." I huffed and stood up from the toilet bowl. Allen had decided that we needed an extreme makeover (he claimed that it was the Legion's orders; personally? I think he just wanted to cut my hair) if we were going to the living world. So that 'we could better fit in', he says. Che. And what does my hair have to do with that? It was perfectly fine! Anyway, since there were no salons (that we knew of in this realm), Allen decided to be my personal salon-guy, whatever you call those people. We obviously cannot do it anywhere else in his office since the floors were covered with fur-lined carpets, so the next best thing was the bathroom, which is where we are now.

"Okaaaay..." I held a couple of strands of my now-layered hair reaching a bit past my chin. "You really cut off a lot. How long was cut off? Eleven inches?"

"Ten." Allen corrected as he kicked my hair (the ones he cut off, not the ones on my head) to the side and wiped his wet scissors. "I think you also need to have your hair dyed."

"What?" I turned to him, already waving my hands. "Nuh-uh. No way, leave my hair alone already."

He raised a dye kit and smiled evilly. "Come now, it would look better on you. Why don't you sit down and let me take care of it?"

"Like hell I will." I said, backing up a bit.

"Aemilia. Sit down."

"Make me." I hissed. Oh, it's on bitch.

* * *

I think I read this line in a fiction book once: "I think I know why they call it dye, because once you see what it does, that's what you'll want to do.(**A/N: Taken from 'Dear Dumb Diary', I don't own this line**)" I never understood that before, I do now.

"I hate you Allen."

"As you have always said Aemilia."

We were now walking towards the take-off area where we'll dress up like normal teenagers and fly down the clouds into the human world. There were four warriors with us, all stern-looking and serious and stuff. And they were all MALE. Not that I'm a sexist, but I wanted at least one female companion. All looked handsome (aren't they all are...?) with matching blue contacts to hide the unnaturally black eyes that was the only indication that we were dead. One guy was wearing a plain red shirt with faded jeans and sneakers, I think his name is Ram. Ram had pale skin with blonde, golden blonde hair and overall, he looked the average guy with unbelievable good looks. Another, who was about two inches shorter than Ram, was wearing a white sleeveless shirt with baggy pants and one of those flashy shoes, his name was Jackson, or Jack for short. Jack was a tanned man, with a sort of lankiness about him in his gait. He had brown hair and he was always smirking. ALWAYS. Another was Ged, a tall, the tallest of the four, buff man who had that I'm-a-soldier look about him, considering that he was wearing a leather jacket, camouflage pants and military boots. The last one ultimately looked like a teenager compared to the others. His name was Terrence, with gravity-defying blue-striped hair that shot up everywhere (I swear he nearly poked Allen's eye out when he bowed in greeting) and he wore a blue and white shirt with a G-clef at the back saying 'Music Heals Souls' underneath it and cargo pants and also sneakers.

"Are we ready to go?" I asked our group as they checked out their new apparel.

Apparently, they were either too horrified or too awed to speak.

"Let's go." Allen said after a while, and with a burst of light, his wings formed out of thin air, I followed suit, feeling nostalgic since it was a long time since I had flew. Ah, the memories.

I stretched my black wings (it was customized, you can do anything you want with your wings, you can even make it dragon wings if you wanted) and took one last look at the towering gold buildings of the Angel Realm, and shrugged.

"Well," I muttered, "Time to go." And I jumped off the cliff, straight into the clouds below, followed closely by the other angels.

* * *

**Okay, well that was a bit short, but hey, better than nothing, right? Now, please don't forget to vote, and thanks for reading! Oh, by the way, I guess I'll just make a note that my update schedules are random at best since our quarterly finals are coming up. Once again, thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 4

**And so I have returned, my dear readers! Not like you missed me or anything, pffft.**

**Anyway, answering a guest's question, (Oh hey we got a new reader, let's welcome her everyone *cue trumpets and fireworks*) yes, I will be following the movieverse plot although I won't be starting directly at the third movie. I guess Mili's mission will be starting a few weeks after the ROTF movie. I mean, you guys did notice how quick Mili's preparation was, right? One day, she just received Sam's book and the news about his reincarnation, the next day she was called in by the Legion, then the next, she was on her final preparations, then this day, she had just taken off from the Angeli Regni and is on her way to the living world.**

**Now that that problem was cleared up, let's proceed.**

_I will never own Transformers, only in my fantasies._

* * *

.

.

_Chapter 4_

.

The human world is so...breezy.

As proof, my blue skirt kept on flying up with all the wind that was in the area. Why'd I have to wear a skirt anyway? Oh, I remember: that was the only thing available for the girls. Che. I would have stolen some jeans from the boys' side if only I figured out the password.

The six of us (four warriors: Ram, Jack, Ged and Terrence, one destiny-keeper-turned-temporary-warrior: me, one Keeper: Allen) had landed in the middle of the desert, with no sign of life in the area (except for that suspicious-looking cactus a few meters to the left).

The four warriors had immediately flanked me, on all four corners of my personal bubble while Allen was in front of me, staring at a...phone? Was that the term?

"Well, we are a bit off on the coordinates." Allen stated blandly a few minutes later, when the four warriors had relaxed and was now observing everything else curiously. Probably never been to the living world since warriors were usually the_ real_ angels, ones who didn't die and took on the duty of workers or medics.

"How off?" I approached Allen a bit unsteadily on the high heeled shoes I was wearing. What happened to _normal_ fashion since I died?

"A bit far." he said as he continued entering something in that phone of his. "We're in Africa, Egypt in fact."

"Egypt? And where were we supposed to land?" I looked at his phone curiously, brushing away some of my now-black hair.

"America. Washington DC."

"Well shit that is far. So what, we fly all the way there now?"

"Keepers have teleportation powers you know. Our angels stationed here in the living world have managed to secure a safe identity for all of us, as well as living quarters in which we can stay in indefinitely. It would depend on how much time is needed for this mission."

"Oh good. Teleport us now then." I waved at him.

"Fine." he sighed, pocketing his phone. "Line up."

The warriors stood in attention beside me and looked at Allen expectantly. I managed to scoot away slightly from Terrence who was trying to get a grope (subtly, if I might add).

"And now, I say...Washington DC." Allen said and snapped his fingers.

* * *

Cozy. Real cozy was the word I used to describe our new apartment.

It had been an hour and a half since we arrived at our apartment and we were now checking out the different technologies that was sent to us to help in our mission. Well, my mission essentially since the warriors were only escorts and Allen was just an extra helper. No offense Allen.

"Allen, look, I have my own laptop."

"That's nice Aemilia."

"Look, I also have my own phone."

"Okay Aemilia."

"And look! My own Ipad!"

"Yes, yes, Aemilia, nothing but the best for you."

I paused to think if that was sarcastic or not. Nah, probably not.

"These are all so fascinating." Ged said as he picked up his own phone which already had my number along with the others. "Humans have really advanced in their studies, haven't they?"

"I like this one." Jack said as he plopped down the sofa and held up a PSP for us to see.

"That's nice." I muttered as I reached my room and yanked open my closet. My eyes met a lot of possible clothing complete with wigs, contacts, accessories, make-up and some normal-looking clothes. I smiled.

This mission is so cool.

* * *

We all settled in and got comfy around each other in three days. Ged is normally the quiet, father-like figure of our group while Ram and Jack were like older brothers always bickering over something. Terrence trailed after me like a little puppy even when I told him to stop trying to grope me. At least he did stop. Allen often kept to the sidelines, occasionally joining in on us, although most of the time staying with Ged.

After about a week of simply having fun, we began working. We put our supercomputers into good use and got some top secret info about the location of one Samuel James Witwicky.

Allen considered it odd, along with Ram, that so many files were retrieved when we only needed the address, also because these were 'top secret files'. Not so much as top secret when the whole world knows about the aliens.

Yes, we accessed those top secret files and got some info that the government had been hiding from the general public. Something about robots. We got pictures of course, but that didn't mean we believed it immediately. Although after some snooping around some sites (courtesy of Jack who had a mean typing speed) and watching the video that was broadcasted around the world, we had no choice but to believe it.

Aliens.

Giant aliens.

I'm wondering how I'm not panicking yet.

Sticking with logic, it had sort of made sense that a third party would interfere with the cycle since no human would have the power to reincarnate on will. Unless the demons found a way to do that, though Ged said that that would be impossible since having the power to be reincarnated needed the gods' intervention, and that last time he checked, demons were NOT under the gods' good graces. He even said that the aliens might have had their own deity that somehow needed Samuel Witwicky to be reincarnated though the reason why might be included in what needed to be investigated.

And so proceeded the hacking to the government archives, courtesy of Allen.

It took overnight so we had to wait until the next day to get the results.

That night was a quiet night, instead of the usual jokes and banters. Our mission has just begun.

* * *

"Allen, any changes?" I asked the next morning as I sipped on my coffee. I was fresh out of bed and was still wearing my shorts and a gray shirt which was about three sizes to big for me, making it hang on one shoulder and leaving my other shoulder bare. I took a seat besides the one where Allen was sitting in front of the computer.

"Well yeah. I managed to hack into their all-knowing satellite and pinpoint their location, their being Samuel James Witwicky and the aliens. I also took some extra files containing the detailed happenings in Mission City on 2007 and Egypt, just a couple of weeks ago. The reports were filed by someone called 'Prowl'. I didn't realize that the names the people of this era comes up with were strange." he said and handed me a printout copy of the report.

I squinted at the words used and looked up hopelessly at Allen. "The words are way too deep. Just give me a rundown, quick version?"

Allen sighed and leaned back on the chair, giving me exactly as I had requested. "All Spark? What's the All Spark?" I asked afterwards, halfway done with the coffee.

"According to the reports, the All Spark is the one that gave the, um, transformers, lives and they believed that the All Spark was the one who sustained them and their planet, Cybertron."

"Huh." was all I can say. Then, "You said you got the location?"

Allen nodded. "Yeah. Diego Garcia, somewhere in the Indian ocean, I think."

"So that would essentially mean isolation?"

"Yes."

"And there goes our problem." I muttered as I moved so that I could sit sideways with my legs over the arm of the chair.

"Ah yes, I've thought about that." Allen said and began typing, different windows popping up on screen. "I guessed that we needed someone from the organization NEST who knew Samuel personally and had enough power to take temporary command over their base."

"And why would we need that?" I asked, confused.

"Well, considering that Samuel just went and saved the world in Egypt, he was probably debriefed or something." Allen shrugged. "I don't know how these things work around here. Anyway, I did some extra research and found that he and one Major William Lennox were close friends. I highly doubt that Samuel's parents would want to stay in a military base with so many soldiers and tanks and guns...you get the point, so Samuel's parents would probably want someplace else to say. I'm assuming that Lennox is the only one they actually know and trust so they would be staying with him."

"I don't really get what you're saying..."

"You're hopeless. To shorten it: Sam and his parents would probably stay with the Lennoxes or something since I heard about their house being rebuild and they probably wouldn't want to stay in a military base. And remember our first objective?"

"To observe Sam?"

"Yes, that's it. We should probably move someplace close to the Lennoxes so that we can do some observing and other mission stuff."

I put down the cup and crossed my arms. "So your saying that we should move houses?"

"Well, yes."

Now it was my turn to sigh. "How troublesome."

Now let's just hope nothing goes wrong.

* * *

**End chapter 4! I just put up this chapter since it will be some time before I get to update again because of the exams. Now, as for which bot Mili is going to meet first, right now vote's tied between Optimus and Jazz. So any questions, thoughts, feelings, anything? Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Yeah, so I'm back! Thanks to all those who reviewed on the last chapter, I really appreciate your responses! This chapter, I'm planning for Mili and company to meet the Lennoxes and so comes in my fear of OOC-ness. If I do some of the characters wrong, please let me know, I tend to panic over these things since I'm a bloody perfectionist. And for some extra info, I'll give you guys a description of Mili so you can better see her in your mind's eye or something (LOLOLOL).**

_Aemilia Raya_

_Looks 16 years old at best_

_5"2 in height_

_previously had waist-length red hair, now black layered hair that reaches somewhere below her chin, also has bangs that often covers her right eye_

_black eyes like the rest of the angels, but she wears green contacts to cover them_

_as for her clothes, she generally wears anything she can so you can go ahead and imagine her in anything that you think would look good on her_

**Okay, as for the votes, I think that would be enough, and majority of the votes goes to Jazz! Yay! And now, time to go to the story~**

_I still don't own Transformers._

* * *

.

.

_Chapter 5_

.

Allen had managed to contact one of the angels stationed here and within the week, we had managed to secure a good house directly across the street from the Lennoxes'.

After informing the rest of the guys of the plan, they immediately began packing our things, although we had a bit of a problem on the computers left to us since none of us knew how to separate the things and put it back together. Fortunately, when Allen asked about the computers, the other angels said that they'd come and take care of it since we already had another set of computers at our new house.

The Legion has so much money to spend, don't they?

Anyway, now that we're all packed and ready to go, we were just about to be teleported when Allen remembered something. He said that we should teleport outside the town where a new car would be waiting for us along with five new licenses (he said that I wasn't allowed to drive yet, I don't know why) and then we would drive into town to avoid suspicion. As if an undeniably beautiful group of people roaming the neighborhood looking at everything in awe wasn't weird or suspicious enough.

We arrived at our new home in a few hours since Allen still had to practice driving to avoid getting us in an accident and kill us. Well, not like we can actually get killed since we're already dead, it just hurts a lot if you somehow get a pipe lodged in your stomach and you had to pull it out. It would also warrant the doctors' suspicions if I make a 'miraculous recovery'. Eh, anyways, we were fixing our stuff and checking out our new home when the doorbell rang.

I stood straight and looked at the others who were also looking at the door questioningly. Allen made an "Aha!" sound upstairs and quickly made his way down to the living room.

"Were you expecting someone Allen?" I asked him as he walked by me.

"Not really." he shrugged and opened the door.

A small white cat was sitting on the steps.

I blinked.

"A cat?" Terrence asked with a raised brow at Allen who picked up the little one and closed the door behind him.

"She's our scout. I requested help from the Legion."

"So the Legion sent us a cat?" I stated more than questioned as my eye twitched at the kitten which was now sitting on the couch. She let out a small 'mrrooow' and laid on a pillow.

"We got a scout now?" Ram called out from the pantry.

"Yeah. It's a cat!" Terrence called out. How were they not fazed by a cat as a scout?

Ged, who was near the door, must have seen my confused expression and explained. "Angels stationed here often needed some ways to acquire relevant information. Some angels aren't used to all this technology so the Legion oftentimes had to get help from some animals. Such as this," he motioned to the cat, "Cats are light on their feet and are acceptably agile so they are most often used as scouts or spies."

"Think of it as an upgraded version of Puss in Boots." Allen butted in from the computer room where he was probably doing...something.

"Puss in Boots?" I asked Ged who shrugged. Probably didn't know that either.

I went upstairs only to see Ram (who had somehow made his way upstairs from the kitchen) and Jack arguing over the room in the corner. I rolled my eyes at them and checked out the available rooms, two of which were already occupied. I just picked the room with a window where I can easily see the Lennox house. The closet was off to the side, right next to the bathroom (each room had their own bathrooms, lucky!) and there was a desk underneath the window with the bed to its right, in the corner of the room. The walls were painted sky blue with a swirling cloud pattern at the bottom. I dumped my bag at the end of my bed and took out all my new gadgets, putting them on the desk neatly.

I sat on the chair, which was _very_ comfy and opened my laptop, customizing it and stuff.

I was like that until nighttime, so I ended up skipping dinner. Not that we need it, we just like eating and it wasn't required to keep our bodies going. Ah, the advantages of being dead.

I turned off the laptop once my bedside clock ticked on 9:30, then I bounced onto the bed, wrapping the covers around me and killing the lights (which were strangely remote-controlled).

Time to sleep.

* * *

We were lazing around for a few weeks, nearing a month, when Ram had a sudden burst of inspiration. And by sudden, I mean like, _really_ sudden.

It's like this:

One lovely afternoon, when the sun will be setting in a few hours, six teenagers comprising of five boys and one girl sat around a round table outside their home, in the midst of their impromptu garden of lilies, roses and many other flowers. One particular boy was broodingly staring at the coffee mug in his hand, his head resting on his arms. Across him sat Jack who was just about to doze off. To his left sat Allen who was slumped back on his chair and staring at the sky, seemingly counting the clouds. To Ram's right sat Ged who was wearing reading glasses that he didn't even need and reading a novel. To Jack's right sat Terrence who was furiously playing on his not-so-recently acquired PSP while I sat to Jack's left and Ged's right, searching for any good song to download on my phone.

We had been like that since 1:09:36 pm, and yes, I was _that_ bored. We never had anything else to do since we had no idea whatsoever on how to exactly spy on them. After all, we can't keep on sending Minerva (the cat's name) to their home all the time. Mrs. Lennox already had to return her at least five times a week until last week. I think she gave up already, seeing that Minerva will just keep coming back.

Anyway, I noticed Ram's eye twitching so I momentarily stopped pouring my attention to my phone to ask him if he was okay, although before I managed to ask him, he-

"This is IT!"

-flipped the table over, causing Jack to wake up while he fell backwards on his chair with the table in his face. I was sort of semi-expecting it so I managed to scoot back while Terrence jumped, momentarily letting go of his PSP, letting it fly way, way up. He sat there blankly for a second, then he promptly started flailing as he dived for his PSP before it landed on the grass. Allen just blinked and guffawed at Terrence's flailing which I have to admit, looked idiotic. Ged only looked up when Jack started cursing on the ground about his 'bent backbone' and 'damaged internals' and promptly resumed reading like nothing had happened.

Ram was now standing up, looking like he had a massive 'EUREEEKAA!' moment.

I stared blankly at him while he looked reverent of something. "He's lost it." I declared, although no one listened to me. "He's finally lost it."

Allen had stopped laughing and was now gasping for breath as he clutched his stomach and wiped away happy tears. "F-finally. Yes, Aemilia, he finally did."

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Jack roared as he kicked off the table easily, sending it flying into the house through a nearby window. It was fairly easy, angel strength exceeds human strength. Even I could do that. Sad to say that the window didn't have that strength considering that it shattered on impact. I think a few more items broke inside though. I'll have to check, once I clean off the glass.

And anyway, I think Jack and Ram will start another fight again. The two always fight each other for some reason, even if it was something as small as a Snickers bar. Yeah, you get used to it.

Except the neighbors.

"Ummm...hello?" I immediately snap my head to the man just outside our open gate.

William Lennox.

"Oh, hi." I greeted brightly, pocketing my phone and going over him quickly. "Is there something you need?"

He shook his head and leaned on the fence around our home. "No. Just wanted to ask if everything's okay there..." he motioned to Ram and Jack who were now rolling around where the table used to be. "And I heard a crash. Is there something wrong?"

"Oh, nothing's wrong. Don't worry about those two, that's normal."

He looked at me sceptically. "Normal? Those blows might hurt those guys seriously."

"But they don't get hurt, and if they do, I patch 'em up!" I replied cheerfully.

"Are you a doctor of some sort?"

"I'm a nurse, the best of my batch." Now where did that lie come from? And to think I'm an angel...

"Really huh..." he looked contemplative for a moment before he looked back at me. "If you're sure..."

"Yes, yes I'm sure." I reassured him.

He seemed to shrug before walking backwards onto the sidewalk. "Well, if you need anything, just come to us okay? We live just across the street. By the way, name's Will. Will Lennox."

"Okay. My names Mili. And we'll come to you if we need help Mr. Lennox." I waved at him and he waved back as turned to cross the road. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding in. I never knew talking to a single person can be so stressful.

"Just call me Will." he called out as he crossed. I watched him until he disappeared back into his own house. As soon as the door closed, I walked back to my chair, taking a seat absently. "Well," I muttered. "That went well."

"At least we got a chance to spy on them now." Ged said, flipping a page as Ram and Jack fought, Allen dozed off and Terrence playing on his PSP while sitting on the grass, next to Allen's chair.

"True. In the end it all still falls to me going over to their house, huh?"

"Of course."

"Damn."

* * *

**And so concludes our fifth chapter! Any comments, thoughts, ideas, suggestions, corrections, anything at all? By the way, Jazz and the others will probably be appearing next chapter.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Well, as a reply for all of you guys, I'll say thank you very very very much for the reviews and encouragements! XD**

**I can't say I'm sorry for the late update since I have no definite schedule, but I can say I'm very sorry for not updating sooner. I had to study like crazy for the finals and then the questions were like: "Can you live without your stomach? Why or why not?". Me and my friends were like, 'dafuq man, we didn't discuss that'. Hmph, yeah. Imagine our surprise.**

**Anyway, I had to adjust a few things so Jazz will most likely make the appearance next chapter, along with a few other bots. SORRY FOR THAT! **

_I still don't own Transformers, guys._

**_WARNING: A strange bout of randomness might be included in the current chapter you are viewing; please activate firewalls to prevent the randomness from spreading!_**

* * *

_._

.

.

_Chapter 6_

.

"LIKE A PYRAMID!" I heard Terrence screech from outside my window where he tried to claw his way in. I only stared at him blankly, trying to figure out how exactly things became like this.

_[Rewind- 10:47:53 am; Location: Gardens]_

"Hey Mili."

"Yes Terrence?"

"I think I got LSS."

We were outside while Ged was barbeque-ing. Allen was continuously sipping on his orange juice (his sixth glass) while he kept on typing on his new laptop, Ram and Jack were bickering about how rock was supposed to beat paper (Jack's side of the story) and how paper really _was_ supposed to beat rock (Ram's side of the story) while me and Terrence were maniacally thumb wrestling.

It was two weeks since I met Will and he and his family became good friends with me. Somehow, I also became famous in our little neighborhood because of my crazy stunts in the morning, outrunning dogs as I deliver people's newspapers. Yes, I'm a newspaper girl now. Be amazed. Since Will and I became friends, I made sure to visit them and sometimes babysit little Annabelle when they needed to go somewhere. And retrieve Minerva on my own to prevent Mrs. Lennox from getting tired too much.

"What's LSS?"

"Last song syndrome. It's when the last song you heard keeps on playing in your mind without stopping no matter what you do."

"What song's playing in your head?"

"Pyramid. By Charice something. I forgot her last name."

Oh that song. However, I didn't comment as I pinned Terrence's thumb with my own.

"NOOOOO! GET OFF! GET OFF! HELP! RAPE! RAPE! RAAAAAPE!" he screeched as he desperately tried to get his thumb out. His screeches stopped when Allen threw a barbeque stick on his head. "Hey! What was that for?!" he whined, his thumb which I still had pinned was now forgotten.

"Shut up. If the neighbors hear you again, we might not have any excuse for the police if they come here again."

I snickered and let go of his hand. That was a few days ago, when we were acting out Romeo and Juliet. He got a bit over-the-top when he pretended to die and he added some realistic screams. The neighbors heard and immediately called the police. Will came in, gun in his hand, and he took one look at me with my ketchup-stained hands and fake knife stuck in my stomach (with ketchup of course, we wanted it to be as realistic as possible) and 'Romeo' dying on the floor, unmoving, he panicked. I immediately calmed him down when he took out his phone and practically screamed ,"Ratchet!", or something like that. Terrence jumped up and tried to help me and in the end, we managed to calm him down. After a few minutes, police barged in and then we tried calming them. Upon realizing that there wasn't anything wrong, they took off grumbling. Same with Will. That was technically how we became popular in the neighborhood.

I stood up and stretched. "I'm gonna go up to my room. Call me if its lunch?"

"Sure." Allen responded absently as he sipped more of his orange juice.

_[Forward- Play- 2:14:31; Location: Mili's Room]_

Ah. Still doesn't explain how Terrence became a raving lunatic outside my window, though.

"LET ME IN AEMILIA! I KNOW YOU'VE GOT HERSHEYS UNDER YOUR BED! I. CAN. SMELL IT! GIVE 'EM!"

I dialed Allen's number after a few minutes of blank-mindedness.

"He's eaten something sugary. Don't blame me." was all he said before I could manage to say anything and he disconnected.

I can't believe this is happening to me. Why oh why?!

"ARRRRGH!" Terrence yelled and he disappeared from view. I raised my window and peered downwards cautiously, and there was Terrence, roped by Ged who looked professionally stoic.

"You are making a scene. Time out in the basement." was all Ged said before he suddenly disappeared in a flash, taking Terrence with him.

Crickets chirped.

"Aemilia! Lunch time!"

Nothing happened. Nothing.

* * *

"Allen."

"What."

"Can I go to the Lennoxes?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"I'll bring some cake for them. It's little Annie's birthday."

"...fine. Leave some here and take your communicator. And also the mini-detector."

It was the next day and I couldn't wait to go be the first to greet little Annie with her favorite cake flavor: mocha. I can already see five cups of coffee a day in Annie's future.

Anyway, the communicator was disguised as my purple and blue headphones which I always wore around the house. The mini detector resembled a small GPS tracking chip which would transmit a signal to Allen's laptop when there's a transformer close. Since Allen was always keeping track of his laptop, he would be the one to let me know of the situation. Terrence was going with me, Allen was staying home with Ram who was searching for any and all transformer signal worldwide. Jack and Ged were going to scout around the area since the detectors they put up in the perimeter had been beeping like crazy in the night. And they were going to get groceries while they're at it.

I had just finished baking Annie's cake which was good for a whole neighborhood and had just finished the packaging.

"Done." I sighed and looked at my frosting-stained hands. "Ah, I need to clean up."

I sprinted upstairs and took a bath in record time, dressing up in jean shorts, high-cut converse and a long-sleeved top that reaches just above my belly button, exposing my orange-red tattoos which were the symbol of our angel heritage. Each angel had the same tattoo in different parts of their body, mine circling around my belly button with tribal-like tattoos. Terrence had his at the right side of his waist (I think my nose bled when I saw just how _toned_ Terrence's body was, it looked highly impossible! He looked like a teenager! Eh, maybe its cause he's an angel, heck he might even be older than me) in dark blue, Ged had his on his left upper arm, near the shoulder joint and it was emerald green, Ram had a red one at his back, on the base of his right shoulder, Jack had a golden-yellow one on the left part of his chest and I know Allen has his on his lower back.

Later, I had already sprinted downstairs to see Terrence carrying the big box of cake. It was very heavy since it was _really_ big (I think I overdid it) but Terrence was able to carry it effortlessly, although his bare arms were now showing the muscle in them.

Stop staring Aemilia! Don't become a pedo!

I lugged the giant bag holding the life-sized teddy bear I had gotten for Annie which was all light brown with beautiful big eyes. "Let's go."

We headed on out, Terrence following me faithfully as we crossed the street across to Will's house.

Terrence had his hands full so it was me who knocked. Mrs. Lennox, Sarah, opened the door and smiled at us. "Mili! Welcome, welcome! Come in." She made way for us and her eyes widened a bit when she saw how big the box that Terrence was carrying. "Oh my, that must heavy. WILL!" Sarah was wearing a plain cream short and leggings.

I lugged the giant bag onto the table just in time as Annabelle came racing around the corner. Annabelle was wearing a pink frilly gown, complete with giant ribbons and a crown on her head. Squealing, Annie threw herself onto me, me catching herself easily. "Hello my little Annie! Look how big our gifts for you are!" I cooed to her pointing at the bag I placed on the table. She squealed again and made grabby hands at the bag. "Gift! Gift! Gift!"

I turned my head to Will when I heard him whistle as he went over to help Terrence carry the cake. "That wouldn't happen to be another gift now would it?" Will was wearing a plain white t-shirt and faded jeans with a few rips at the end.

Terrence smirked and carried the box effortlessly to their dining table. "Don't need any help old man. And it is sorta a gift. It's cake, baked by the emerald eyed dragon."

My eye twitched when Terrence called me by my accursed title. Damned traitor.

I heard Sarah gasp and Will said a low, "Whoa...". I assumed they had already opened the cake.

"It's so...big." Sarah stated in awe.

"I overdid did it, didn't I?" I called from the living room as I placed the bag on the floor and watched Annie tear through the paper happily like a piranha hungry for years just getting food now.

"Ummm, maybe a bit." Will replied and I heard the tinkling of plates and utensils.

I turned to Annie only to see that she was practically smothering herself with the teddy bear's fur. "Teddy!"

My mouth quirked up in a smile and I gently pulled her off her new teddy, taking her to the dining room. "Cake time Annie."

She looked at me with child-like hero worship. "Mocha?"

I nodded seriously, internally snickering at how she openly gaped at the towering cake on the dining table. "Yes Annie, your favorite. I also added chocolate sprinkles, didn't you want that?" She'll be hyped up on sugar rush in no time. Like Terrence.

She only squealed some more and clapped excitedly as Sarah cut through the cake. "Mocha! Mocha!"

I watched, barely keeping a smile off my normally stoic face as Annie fed herself oh-so-carefully. Sarah fixed the table, putting on some more plates and utensils as Will helped his daughter, looking at her fondly.

Terrence placed a hand on my shoulder as I leaned on the doorway. He had a content smile on his face and he whispered, "I'm gonna go home earlier. Allen needs me to check one of the detectors on the north-west part of the perimeter, immediately. Say Happy Birthday for me?"

I nodded and he walked off, waving at me once before he left.

It was a few more minutes before Sarah noticed Terrence's absence. "Where's Terrence?"

I motioned to the door. "Out. He needed to go someplace important. He says Happy Birthday."

"Come on Mili, sit." Sarah motioned to the chair beside Annabelle and I complied. "I've been wondering about this before, but do you have any job?"

I tilted my head to the side. "You mean besides being a crazy newspaper girl?" Will snorted at that. "Well, that's a secret."

"Aren't you a bit young to have tattoos?" Will asked next, pointing to my tattoos which were half-showing.

I only shrugged. Not your business Will. "I guess if that's all, I'm gonna go home now. I still gotta fix my homemade project I was working on."

"Homemade project?" Will asked, taking a seat beside Sarah who was beside Annabelle who was busy eating.

None of your business..."It's just something I'm working on."

"This wouldn't happen to be explosive would it?" Will joked as he got his own slice of cake.

"...What would you say if it was?" I asked seriously. Will raised a brow as he bit through his own slice.

"Seriously?" he asked through a mouthful of cake.

I shook my head. "Nah, it's still nothing." I stood up and turned my back on them, looking at them over my shoulder as I stretched. "By the way, if you guys need a girl to do some sort of job or anything, just call me, 'kay? I'm saving up money for something." Not that I need it, I just like collecting all kinds of things, particularly coins and other small items that I display in the glass display case I had just gotten from Ram who didn't want it, saying that 'glass cases are for gals, not guys'. Yeah right, he's just choosy.

"Ah, then in that case, come here tomorrow. I'll need you to clean some cars from the military. Their owners are sort of vacationing here in the house and they need their cars cleaned. I'll pay you."

I smiled at him, starting to walk away. "Sure, thanks. What time?"

"9 am, sharp."

"You got it."


	8. Chapter 7

**HEY GUYS~!**

**Sorry if I don't respond to each review that you guys send so I'll just do a giant THANK YOU for all of you guys.**

**I'll be mixing up some characters, like the Lambo twins actually becoming Lamborghinis, and some other stuff, like instead of the silver Corvette Sideswipe and some other characters. I mean, they _were_ called Lambo twins for a reason, right? Anyway I won't be holding back on you guys anymore, so go ahead!**

_No matter what happens, I still don't own Transformers._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_Chapter 7_

_._

So it turns out that 9 a.m. sharp meant "get the fuck up you're late'. In my case, anyways.

I normally wake up by 8:00 or 8:30 so I was supposed to have no problems over it, but then I woke up at _exactly _9 a.m. so you can probably imagine how surprised I was, my dear reader, whoever you are.

I jumped out of bed and charged straight to the bathroom, fixing my hair and stuff. I was about to take a bath when I bailed out the last second. Well, I was going to wash cars, I might as well just wash myself while at it, so I just changed into some jean shorts which had a tear at the left hem, an orange and black bikini top underneath a thin white shirt, and black flip-flops.

I just managed to get a black skull clip on my hair before I ran out of the house, passing by Terrence who was just about to open the front door. Then I rushed back in to get my headphones and cellphone before rushing past Terrence again.

When I reached the Lennox house, the first sight that greeted me was a flying Annabelle who launched herself at me from a new trampoline which I had just noticed now. A muffled 'oof' escaped my mouth as I fell over from Annabelle's weight and landed on the soft grass. Thank whoever's up there that I didn't land on the stone steps.

"Annabelle!" Sarah exclaimed as she jogged towards us.

I grinned and sat up, Annabelle still clinging onto my neck and giggling like...well, like a little girl. "Hi Mrs. Lennox! I'm here for that job?"

She took Annabelle and lifted her into her arms. "Will has you in for it?"

I stood up and brushed off some dirt. "In for washing those military cars he talked about? Yeah."

"He's out at the back, probably talking to Iro-Ian, I mean."

Iro? Eh? "Ian? Military friend?" Sarah and I began walking around the house, following the dirt road-like path.

"Yup. Ian Hyde. He's the one who owns the black Topkick."

I acted normal outside but I had already began panicking inside. Allen registered the truck as an alien! "I thought you guys owned that truck." My right eye twitched, the only sign of my nervousness.

Sarah smiled and put down Annabelle who was squirming. "Ian's a good friend. He lent Will his truck to make some things easier for us."

"Ah."

"I think you'll also be washing a few more expensive cars. Try not to scratch their paint, okay?" Strange. Sarah speaks as if they're all alive. Does she know?

We came into view of the back part of the house which now looked like a car park area.

_Expensive_ car park area.

Sarah was severely underestimating the word expensive.

In this order, there was a orange Chevrolet Trax, followed by a green one of the same kind, two Lamborghinis, one red and one gold, a neon green hummer, Ian Hyde's black Topkick, a blue Mercedes Benz, a black and yellow Chevrolet Camaro, a silver Pontiac Solstice, a red Ferrari, a blue Chevrolet Volt and a red and blue Peterbilt.

I gaped.

"Hey there kiddo!"

I turned to see Will who was approaching with a knowing smirk plastered on his face. "In car heaven already?"

I glanced at the group of male models behind him. I mean, _HOLY SHIT MAN!_

I regained what was left of my dignity with a cough. "Yeah. Died just about five times already. Who's the owners?"

Will stepped back and began introducing the guys who were looking at me in about five different ways: curiousity, suspicion, apprehension, disgust and...excitedness? What?

"...and this is Jasper. He owns the silver Solstice." Shit, how many names did I miss?

"Pleasure to meet you guys. I promise I will take care of your cars to the best of my ability." Which isn't much, now that I think about it. My abilities, I mean. I only got wings, I can act, I can sing, I can dance and I can kill demons. Yeah, just that's all.

"Thank you for helping in washing our vehicles." said a deep baritone that made my hair stand on end. I nodded at the giant of a man who totally had that trucker image complete with the vest, shirt, faded jeans and old combat boots. He had a clean shaven face and perfect posture. He was practically oozing with the 'I'm-a-leader-follow-me' aura, I was so tempted to grovel at his feet. Really. The first thing you notice on him were the eyes. Electric blue eyes that was so full of wisdom and learning. It was...sort of unnerving and fascinating at the same time.

I only smiled in reply. "It was no problem mister...?"

He gave a small smile back. "Orion. Orion Price."

Almost in perfect timing, my phone began ringing in my pocket.

_"Ba-ba-ba, ba-ba-nana."_

Oh no...

_"Ba-ba-ba, ba-ba-nana."_

I left my ringtone as the Banana Song of the minions...shit.

_"Ba-ba-ba, ba-ba-nana._

_Togari noh pocato-li, kano malo mani_

_kano chi ka ba-ba, ba-ba nana-"_

I instantly answered it and turned away, giving Will the 'wait' signal. I ignored the snickers from the smaller twins in the group of guys who both had jeans and orange and green shirts.

_"Aemilia? Where are you right now?" _came Allen's worried voice. There were vague shouts in the background and I think I heard stomping. And something metal.

"I'm with Will. Why? Where are you?" I stepped further away and walked along the path, staying a bit aways from the group.

_"Ummm... well, Jack and Ram are sort of battling with a red-eyed transformer...and...and Ged is...uhm, somewhere there...?" _Allen was panting and I think I heard sword clashing against metal in the background. _"Terrence is trying to draw the transformer away and we kinda have our wings out...and our tattoos are glowing...it's almost like battling with a giant demon with level 8 magic barriers!"_ A pause and I heard Ram screaming curses and Jack was...cackling? _"We're gonna have to use some team magic...we'll be...we'll be borrowing some of your-RAM GET THE FUCK DOWN-uhm, we'll be borrowing some of your energy...you might collapse...better go home..."_

Team magic required a great amount of energy from one particular member of the team who was so far the strongest among them. The amount of energy used, however, would temporarily cripple said member. Which was me. Damn it.

"Hold that thought, Allen." I said quickly and ran back to Will who was talking leisurely with the others. "Will?"

He turned to me. "Yeah?"

"I'm gonna have to go back home...emergency?" I winced at my own sucky explanation.

"Emergency? Why? Something wrong?" Will asked worriedly.

"Ummm...sorta? Kinda? Maybe?" I tried smiling but I think it ended up with me looking constipated. "Please? Allen and the others are in trouble..."

"Trouble? Want me to come with? You might need my help if they're in trouble." Will said quickly, already heading towards the black Topkick.

I panicked. "No, no, no! I can do it on my own, I only need to fix myself up and go on ahead!" I said, waving my hands in front of me. Nope, I most definitely do not need your help.

_"Aemilia! Anytime now!"_ Allen yelled so loud everyone looked at my phone with raised eyebrows.

"I'm coming! Hold on for a minute!" I whisper-yelled at my phone and looked at Will pleadingly.

Will seemed troubled but in the end, he seemed to give up and he sighed. "Alright, go ahead. Just call me if you need my help." Oh thank you! Finally!

I nodded and waved at the other guys, "I'm really sorry, but it's an emergency! Bye!" Then I speed-walked off, putting the phone to my ear. "Allen? It's done, I'm free, on my way home now."

I hissed in pain when I felt our consciousness connect and drain me of my energy, making me stumble and falter slightly. "What the hell Allen! I'm not even home yet!"

_"Sorry...emergency! Needed it right away!"_ Then the connection cut off. Shameless idiot, damn it.

"Fucking moron." I muttered/hissed as I hurried away with new bruises appearing on my skin. Damn, he's drawing waaaay too much energy. "A warning would've been nice. The idiots."

Hope no one notices the new limp I developed.

* * *

I scowled.

For the first time in our stay in the living world, I scowled.

"You fucking morons, do you have any idea how much trouble I got into? You guys could have at least waited until I got home!" Terrence, Jack and Ram flinched at the harsh tone I never used. Hmph. Idiots.

Ged was straight-faced and he barely moved and Allen looked like he strongly regretted it.

"I nearly got ran over by a car! I tripped over the sidewalk, stabbed myself with some shitty rock lying somewhere out there and impaled my arm on that metal grate thing Ged was working on. And you know what? IT FUCKING HURT! And the mess I had made! The garden grass is ruined! My blood is all over the place! AND IT'S ALL YOU GUYS" FAULT. FUCK!" I stormed back upstairs and left the five men, no-_boys_ to clean up the mess that I had caused because of their carelessness. My anger felt like it was burning through my head, causing a massive headache that didn't help.

Needless to say, I was pissed. VERY pissed.

* * *

__Allen's POV__

_._

To say that was terrifying was an understatement. I had only seen Aemilia get very angry once-now twice-in my lifetime as an angel, and well, it had been engraved into my head already about just how much malice those eyes of her can carry. It was almost worse than facing the currently reigning demon king.

Her anger now reminds me of the first one I had seen before...

_Flashback..._

_It was one of those days._

_I leaned against the tiled walls and stared at the carpeted ground. I was assigned to give the tours to the new angels who had just been recruited. Most of the time I had to deal with the angst and grief of the newbies who keep on saying the same thing over and over again._

_"Allen." I turned and saw one of the warriors keeping guard of the doors of Judgement. "You have a new assignment."_

_Judgement was the one who informs all the new recruits about their new duties. Call it orientation, you get the idea. Judgement was a harsh woman with cold blue eyes and silvery hair which cascades down her back. She seldom goes out into the outside part of the Angeli Regni since there was a new recruit every other ten minutes. She was swamped with work but she never asked for help, only accepting what needs to be done. _

_There were ten angels who we call Judgement: one who informs the recruits, as I just said, another who watches over the living world and makes sure Karma does his/her(Karma takes form of anyone and anything) job the right way, another four Judgements to decide on who goes to Heaven, and another four for Hell._

_Behind the warrior followed a girl, specifically a new recruit wearing the uniform of a Destiny Reader, a midnight blue tube dress that was shorter than normal, black stockings, flats and a leather jacket which she had folded up 'til her elbows. She had the same coal black eyes as the rest of us but there was a sort of confusion and anger hidden deep within it. She had chin-length red hair with orange and black streaks she kept on staring at the warrior, particularly the wings on his back._

_"I'm leaving her in your hands, she's working with you. Judgement gave her permission to choose wherever she stays."_

_I raised a brow at that. "Judgement did? That's a first."_

_The warrior just shrugged and walked back the way he came. I turned back to the girl who was now looking at me warily._

_I nodded to her. "My name is Allen, no last name. You will be working as a Destiny Reader here in this realm. I am a Keeper, one who makes sure each soul goes to the proper Judgement. May I ask for your name?"_

_She hesitated. "Aemilia. My name is Aemilia Raya, and...I don't remember my last name."_

_I nodded, understanding her situation. I had been in her shoes once before, but I had regained my memories through time. "It is nice to meet you Aemilia." I held out a hand._

_She looked straight at my eyes, as if figuring out something. "Nice to meet you too." She took my hand and shook it._

_I smiled. "I look forward to working with you."_

_She stared with unreadable eyes before giving a small smile._

_"Me too."_

* * *

**I'm so sorry for cutting it at an awkward part, but it was at least better than nothing right?**

**I know I said she was meeting Jazz first but it somehow ended up with her meeting Jazz and the others. In my defense, I'll say she doesn't really know the bots yet, having only just met them, so I'll make sure next chapter that she _knows_ Jazz first.**

**I'm curious though. My friends say that I should have a pairing planned so that it gets dramatic as it progresses. They even wanted her to fall in love with a bot and end up separating in the end, being an angel and all (my friends are sadists, che). I'll need opinions though, if you guys want to pair someone with someone or if you want the story as just some adventure/family kind of thing.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
